


Merry Christmas, Callum

by fandomandmore



Series: Happy Birthday, Callum [3]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomandmore/pseuds/fandomandmore
Summary: Short (but hopefully sweet...) one-shot set Christmas 2020.Ben and Callum have been together for almost three years, 2020 has been a strange year and Callum can't wait to celebrate Christmas with the two people he holds most dear.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Happy Birthday, Callum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873669
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Merry Christmas, Callum

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been crazy stressful lately, I'm guessing that's what happens when you work with children with attachment disorders during a global pandemic and lockdown.  
> So, despite it being November and in a bid to cheer myself up, I may have put my Christmas Tree up yesterday... And, as a result, this little fic was born! 
> 
> Merry Early Christmas... Haha! <3

**2020 – Christmas Day**

It had been the strangest of years. One that no one could have predicted and that, so far, seemed to have no end; there was no doubt in Callum’s mind that the world would continue on its strange, difficult, journey into the next year. He and Ben were determined, however, to make Christmas as wonderful and as magical as it could possibly be for Lexi. They couldn’t have the celebration with Lola and Jay that they’d been hoping for, but Lexi was currently sleeping in her room in the flat, and Callum was being as quiet as he possibly could, making their Christmas morning breakfast before Ben had to take her back across the square to continue her celebrations with her Mum.

He stared around the flat that he and Ben had called home for coming up to two years, which was now covered in the decorations that he, Ben and Lexi had bought, made and put up just a few weeks before; the flat looking like a Poundland version of Santa’s grotto. The fireplace was covered in fake snow, the ceiling was covered in stars and a mass of presents lay under the Christmas tree, which was a whirlwind of multi-coloured lights and baubles, on top of which sat a unicorn complete with a halo; a choice made by Lexi, and who were he and Ben to disagree.

He smiled to himself, shaking his head in wonder, still finding it difficult to believe that he was lucky enough to have found a family of his own, despite almost three years passing since he and Ben had finally given into their feelings and agreed to give this relationship a chance.

Tearing his eyes away from the living room, he grabbed the toast as it popped up from the toaster, buttering it and placing it next to the already boiled eggs. He drew smiley faces onto the egg shells, pretending it was for Lexi’s benefit, but secretly admitting it was for his just as much.

Setting the table with crackers and festive placemats, he added tinsel around the edge of the plates and beamed. Lexi would love it.

Taking one last look around, committing the sight to memory, before the hurricane that was his step-daughter came hurtling through, he entered Lexi’s room.

“Lex,” he whispered, shaking her shoulder gently, and grinning as she sat up instantly, bouncing up and down on the bed.

“It’s Christmas! Daddy Cal! Has Father Christmas been? Has he? Has he?”

Callum laughed, glad that, for this year at least, Lexi still believed in the magic of Christmas, wanting to hold on tightly to the innocent little girl in front of him, unsure of how much longer it was going to last. She’d been so worried that Santa wouldn’t make it this year, asking through tears whether being in lockdown would stop Santa making presents and delivering them. Ben, Callum, Lola and Jay had spent a long time convincing her that Santa was a key worker, and that he was allowed to continue with his extremely important work. Eventually, she had nodded, wiping away her tears and whispering that she’d leave him a special mask in case he needed a spare one.

Lola had brought Lexi round the night before, and before she left, the four of them had thrown reindeer food outside the front door of the flat, to ensure that Rudolph wouldn’t go hungry. Before bed, Lexi had placed the mask, a glass of milk and a banana for Santa on the coffee table, and whilst Ben had tried to convince his daughter that Santa would prefer a biscuit, Lexi was adamant that he’d want a healthy treat to keep his energy up.

“Daddy Cal. Stop daydreaming. Did Santa come? Did he get his mask? Did he leave presents?”

“Sorry, I ain’t sure, Lex. Ain’t been in to see yet. How do you fancy jumping on your Dad to wake him up, then we can go find out together?”

She grinned at him, cheering as she jumped down from the bed, full of life, and dragged Callum by the hand back into his and Ben’s room.

Before doing anything else, she grabbed Ben’s hearing aid from the bedside table, then dove straight onto the bed, directly on top of Ben, holding the small device out in front of her, impatiently gesturing towards it.

‘Daddy. Dad. Come on! It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!’ Signing at speed, all three of them proficient now after a year and half of lessons.

Ben sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes, taking his time on purpose, watching as Lexi became more infuriated, and winking at Callum above her head. Callum rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh, as Lexi poked Ben in the shoulder and shoved the hearing aid into his ear for him.

“Alright, Princess!” He grinned, kissing her cheek and pulling her into a hug. “Merry Christmas to you too!”

He stuck his tongue out at her, as she threw her hands up to the sky in frustration, looking older than she was.

‘Yes, yes, Merry Christmas! But Daddy, we have to see if Santa’s been. Come on!’ She jumped off the bed, pulling at his hands, as he threw his legs over the side and shoved on the nearest t-shirt he could find. Holding his hand out to Callum as he stood, he linked their fingers together and kissed him softly.

“Merry Christmas to you, too.” He whispered, through laughter, as Lexi huffed impatiently.

“Let’s go!”

“Go on then, Lex.” Callum finally said, putting her out of her misery. “Let’s see what Santa has brought.”

Lexi cheered, as they all finally crowded into living room, and she looked up at them in awe, signing as she spoke, and hardly taking a breath,

“Presents! And breakfast! Look! Father Christmas gave us smiley eggs! His mask is gone! He didn’t tidy up his banana skin! Naughty Santa... Told ya he’d eat it though, didn’t I, Daddy?” She placed her hands on her hip, head tilting to one side, making Ben laugh, and Callum felt the love he had for the pair of them course through him, making his eyes water.

“Can we open presents now? Please!” Lexi pleaded, after finally taking a breath.

Ben looked at Callum, confusion in his eyes, as he gestured towards the table. Callum shrugged, attempting to wink, and failing as always.

“Father Christmas is never too busy to boil some eggs.” He smirked, before turning to Lexi. “Breakfast first, then presents. I’m guessing Santa made sure it stayed warm with some fairy magic. But I doubt it’ll last forever.”

Lexi's eyes narrowed as she stared at him, reminding Callum, yet again, that she was definitely her father’s daughter.

“Fine.” She mumbled, making it clear it was anything but fine, but sitting down at the nearest seat at the table anyway.

“But eat quickly.” She added, sternly, pointing at both Ben and Callum, as if she dared them to contradict her.

“Deal.” Ben replied, laughing again, and picking up the nearest cracker, holding out towards Lexi. “First though, we need Christmas hats and stupid jokes! Pull, Princess!”

Lexi grabbed it, smile wide on her face again, laughing as it split apart, contents flying over the table. She grabbed the bright pink hat, placing it on her head, before grabbing the other two crackers.

“Now you two!”

Once all the crackers has been pulled, and they all had a different coloured paper crown on their heads, they rushed through breakfast, knowing how desperately Lexi wanted to see what Santa had bought and left under the tree.

For all the presents she’d received from the two of them, Lexi was grateful for every single one, and Callum was proud of the little girl that Ben had helped raise.

“You’ve done an amazing job with her, Ben. You know that, right?” Callum said, softly, while Lexi was distracted by a talking, singing unicorn toy that Ben had discovered by chance on the market.

“You have too,” came the instant response, Ben squeezing his hand as he spoke. “You’ve been part of her life for so long now. She adores you. We both do”

The final sentence came even softer, and Callum pressed a kiss to the top of Ben’s head.

“I adore you both too. Lola, however, will hate us.” He pointed to the unicorn, which was currently singing an interesting version of _Let It Go._ “Maybe we should tell her to leave that toy here?”

Ben looked up at him, incredulity clear on his features.

“Not a chance, Babe!”

The rest of the morning flew by in a blur of laughter, wrapping paper and Christmas songs, and before long, it was time for Ben to take Lexi back home.

“Thank you, Daddy, Daddy Cal.” She said, earnestly, as Ben knelt down to zip up her coat. “It’s been the best Christmas morning, and now Mummy, and Daddy Jay, will make it the best Christmas night.”

Callum beamed, bending down to kiss her on the forehead, and hugging her tightly,

“I’m sure they will, Lex. It’s been the best for me too! Love you.”

Ben stood picking up the multiple bags that contained Lexi’s presents.

“See you in a bit, yeah.” Ben said, as he gently coaxed Lexi towards the door, adding in a whisper, as he looked Callum up and down.

“You’ve got your final present to come yet.”

“And I can’t wait to unwrap it.” Callum muttered in response, his body responding to Ben’s words the way it always had, despite the passing years. “Now hurry up and leave so you can come back.”

Ben laughed, as he left the flat, Lexi skipping alongside him, waving at Callum as he stood at the door,

“Bye Daddy Cal! See you soon! Love you!”

He waved back, soft smile on his face, as he closed the door behind him, determined to have tidied the most of the mess before Ben returned.

He threw the dirty plates from the table in the sink, huffing out a laugh as he looked round at the room; ripped paper, streamers and empty toy packaging were strewn across the floor and every surface. _This is Christmas._ He thought, happily, as he set to work, black bag in hand.

Twenty minutes later, as he heard the key turn in the door, the flat was finally looking somewhat normal again. He sank back, as he felt Ben’s arms weave around his waist, pulling him close and kissing his neck.

“We’ll have to make a start on dinner soon.” He said, craning his neck slightly, so that Ben could see his lips. “But first, what was that about a Christmas present?”

He turned, linking his hands behind Ben's back and kissing him softly. Ben responded in kind, gripping the back of Callum's neck, deepening the kiss.

“Bedroom. Now.” Ben almost growled, tugging at the bottom of Callum’s t-shirt. Lifting his arms, he allowed it to be pulled over his head, as Ben reached up to kiss him again, with more urgency this time. Walking Ben backwards, lips still joined, Ben removed his jacket, ignoring it as it fell to the floor. Reaching the bedroom, Ben span them round, pushing Callum onto the bed, straddling him as he removed his own shirt. Leaning down, and pressing kiss after kiss to Callum’s neck and chest, Callum arched his back into the touch.

Ben looked up at him, predatory grin set firmly on his face,

“Merry Christmas, Callum. Enjoy your present.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: fandomandmore  
> Twitter: fandomandmoree


End file.
